1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system, and method to provide visual feedback as to vehicle speed.
2. Relevant Background
Today, highway and road traffic control is typically independently implemented by signs, lights, and visually by vehicle users and with very little or no intelligence-based system controls. Government agencies are aware of the increased safety and resulting cost saving potentials that are associated with making highways more intelligent and controlled. More informed and aware drivers will result in fewer traffic accidents, which in turn, results in less emergency response calls, less insurance claims, and great cost savings. One particular example of this is when drivers exceed a safe speed limit.
Further, thousands of people die or are seriously injured from traffic accidents when they could have been saved or had better outcomes if they were driving at a safe speed limit and/or emergency services could have arrived just a few minutes earlier. In addition, multiple vehicle accidents often occur because of the lack of warning of impending danger ahead from accidents or stopped traffic.
Speed limits are used to increase safety for vehicle drivers and passengers. Speed limits are typically indicated to drivers by statically located signs. Typically, these signs are fixed unchangeable signs (e.g., showing an unchangeable speed limit). However, some newer signs may be computer implemented and may be changed (e.g., showing a changeable speed limit). Vehicle drivers are responsible for noting their current speed by monitoring their vehicle's speedometer. This can be dangerous in that it takes the drivers attention from the road. As there is often some distance between speed limit indication signs, it is not always obvious what the current speed limit actually is.
Because vehicle speed is so important in preventing accidents based on either static conditions of the road (e.g., normal road conditions) or due to changing conditions of the road (e.g., a traffic accident, rock slide, etc.) it is desirable to provide a system to drivers such that drivers can easily determine if they are below, at, or above a desired speed limit, by the driver's observation of the road.